This document relates to a new and improved moon roof module that is switchable between a transparent state and an opaque state. Toward this end, the moon roof module incorporates a displaceable transparent panel in an environmentally sealed compartment that prevents dust, dirt and moisture intrusion as well as fogging and scratching which might obstruct the clarity of view through the moon roof module.